<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting by xnemones_graveyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120409">Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnemones_graveyard/pseuds/xnemones_graveyard'>xnemones_graveyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnemones_graveyard/pseuds/xnemones_graveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet scene between friends, I suppose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Blanche. I am a Pokémon Go team leader. My team is called team Mystic. Our color is blue. We are calm in the face of adversary, and our duty is to gain wisdom. I have been summoned to meet with Professor Willow and the leaders of teams Valor and Instinct, the other two Pokémon Go teams. I do not even know their names, yet.</p><p>I walk into a clean building and stride briskly to the correct meeting room. I step inside precisely one minute before the time the meeting is scheduled. Standing near the door and talking to the professor is a boy in yellow clothing. I watch him carefully as I approach.</p><p>He turns to me, grinning, and shakes my hand in greeting.</p><p>"Hi there!" he exclaims, startling me slightly. "I'm Sparky! Leader of team Instinct!"</p><p>Of course. His name fits his personality perfectly, and he fits his team's values excellently.</p><p>"Blanche; team Mystic," I respond calmly, retracting my hand.</p><p>"Perfectly on time, as usual!" the professor says to me.</p><p>I incline my head towards him slightly.</p><p>"We're just waiting on Candela, now," Willow claims.</p><p>Within minutes, the click of heels on the floor is heard coming down the hall. A full-bodied woman with dark skin and a red and white outfit marches into the room. She smiles, and waves at the three of us already in the meeting room.</p><p>"Hiya. I'm Candela, team Valor. Nice to meet you!" she says.</p><p>I momentarily forget my name as I hurry to gather my scattered thoughts. I can feel my face heating up as I blush, and mumble something instictive. It turns out to be an introduction.</p><p>"Well, Blanche and Sparky, huh? I like your names. Let's start the meeting," Candela states, giving me a wink as she takes a seat, which makes my blush intensify.</p><p>I nearly stumble on my way to take a seat.</p><p>I am sure it doesn't go unnoticed by the other two, least of all professor Willow.</p><p>"Well, I've asked you here so that you can meet each other and explain your team's values. Maybe talk about yourselves a little. Blanche, why don't you start?" Willow announces.</p><p>I come back to myself and clear my throat, instantly regaining my cool, collected composure.</p><p>"Team Mystic values wisdom and knowledge. We are scholars, scientists, and researchers. I do not care for nonsensical quests or human interaction," I state.</p><p>"Don't I know it," Willow says. "You almost didn't come."</p><p>"Alright, well I'm Sparky! Leader of team Instict! We do what's right, and we trust each other a lot. I guess I'm an extrovert!" Sparky claims cheerfully.</p><p>"Okay. I'm Candela, as you know, of team valor. Strength, bravery, and power are very important to my team and me," Candela says.</p><p>"Why don't we show each other our favorite pokémon?" professor Willow suggests.</p><p>The three leaders each pull out a pokéball and release the creature inside.</p><p>Mine is Arcticuno. Spark releases an excited-looking Voltron. Candela frees a Moltress.</p><p>"What have you named your pokémon?" Willow inquires.</p><p>"His name's Gibly!" Sparky exclaims proudly.</p><p>"This is Logi," Candela introduces.</p><p>"His name is Arcticuno. Why would I have named him anything else?" I ask.</p><p>Willow chuckles. Sparky guffaws, and Candela smirks.</p><p>"I see. Well, perhaps I will consider renaming him," I remark, noticing their reactions.</p><p>"I think it's time we called this meeting to an end. You've all met each other, now. Why don't you go battle for a nearby gym? I'm sure your team members would love to meet you all and see you fight," Willow says.</p><p>I nod firmly, and the three of us leaders leave the building. Candela catches my arm as I start to walk away.</p><p>"Hey. I think you're really cute. There's a gym a block away. Do you want to battle? Loser has to buy dinner for the winnder," she tells me.</p><p>Blushing, I take my arm back and hesitantly agree. Sparky is already running down the street with his Volteon beside him.</p><p>"Great! Let's go!" Candela grins, before taking my hand and pulling me all the way to the gym.</p><p>We enter and she lets my hand go. I finally get my blush under control as we enter the gym. The crowd is currently cheering for a Valor member and a Mystic member. When Candela and I enter, the gym hushes. The fighting trainers continue fighting. Candela and I put away our pokémon at last, and stand in front of our side of the gym. Mine is a sea of blue, her's a forest of red and white.</p><p>"It looks like we have a rare treat!" an announcer exclaims over the loudspeaker. "The team leaders of Valor and Mystic came to pay us a visit! It looks like they're trying to cheer on their teams! Wooo!"</p><p>I look at Candela calmly from across the gym. The trainers finish their fight, leaving it to my team. I smirk at her.</p><p>Two more trainers from our respective teams battle, and when the third one keeps the gym in my possession still, I turn to my crowd, smirking, and raise my arms. They cheer louder. Candela does the same with her crowd. We compete that way, until our crowds can't get any louder.</p><p>Then Candela marches up to me and points to the fighting mat. I nod once, my face expressionless once more. We walk over to the mat and take up fighting stances. We both release our signature pokémon once more. Simultaneously, with the drowningly loud sounds of our teams behind us, she and I scream our orders for our pokémon. She starts to win, and swearing under my breath, I come back violently. We have a hard fight, but I creep back and beat her. My Arcticuno faints right after her Moltress does, technically making it a tie.</p><p>We step back from the mat, breathing hard. Our crowds are cheering deafeningly. We put away our pokémon and leave the gym.</p><p>"Split the bill?" I suggest.</p><p>She nods, laughing.</p><p>"You fought well," I comment.</p><p>"Thanks. You did, too," she responds.</p><p>I thank her as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>